Maybehave sex?
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: They've been together for a while now and soon after their relationship became a sexual one, easing into it and now April wants to actually try sex.


pre style="text-align: -webkit-auto; word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Donnie..."

"Does it...feel good?" The turtle asks nervously, fidgeting on the edge of the futon. April nods and hides her blushing face with her hands, her body shaking with his hand down the front of her pajamas. Rubbing the clitoris with a callused finger, she forces a squeal down and her hips jerk forward on their own. "Stay still."

"I'm can't help it." She says against her hands, trying to keep her hips still as he works the anterior of her virginal vulva. Letting out a choked gasp, she lets her hands fall from to the pillow and back arching from the futon before falling back down. "Don-"

Donatello watches her face curiously as his friend writhes, what normally was a cool demeanor falling apart under his touches. It was...interesting to say the least, to see her this way and to hear the way she softly cries his name.

"I read that right here is the most sensitive and erectile part of a girl's body." Donnie mutters, "At least that's what it said online."

His fingers slide down, looking for a certain spot until his fingers come across the vaginal entrance and her entire body tenses. He hears her breath catching in her throat and dips his finger in, her feet drag up the futon, toes curled.

"Slow, go slow." April gasps out at the sensation. Donnie gets into futon beside her, letting his head rest against her and lets his finger run back up to swirl the swollen nub before slipping his middle finger back into her body. He feels her shiver and her face hiding against his head.

Taking this as a good sign, he slowly moves his finger and feels her body tighten around it. His fingers getting slick from fluids and a gasp escapes her. Her heavy breaths fills his ears as well as the small cries, he wraps his free arm under her and pulls her trembling body close.

"Does it hurt any?" Donnie asks, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She shakes her head again, burying her red face against his head, against his mask.

"It just feels a little different but no."

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He replies, stutteringly.

Donatello feels her heaving breast through her nightshirt against his head, bra-less and soft, He just wants to turn his head and nuzzle them. April gasps out loudly as he thrust his finger back into her with a little more force, her arm wraps around his neck to hold him close and moans out his name.  
>"D-Donnie, stop for a sec." He stops immediately and looks up at her, worrying that he had done something wrong.<p>

"Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?" He asks, taking his fingers from her and feels her arm tighten its hold to keep him from pulling away.

"No, no. Don." April turns to lean against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek to calm her turtle. "I just wanted to...do something else."

"Do something else?"

"Maybe...actually have sex?" Her voice is small and quite when she asks this, looking down at his plastron chest with shyness. Ever since their relationship became a sexual one, they've been easing into it but not actually have sex.

"Are you sure?" He asks, wanting to make sure. "We can wait, you don't have to do anything you're not com-"

"I know but I want to," She smiles, slipping his mask off. "I want my first to be with someone I trust and you're the most trust worthy person I know."

Donnie feels happy to hear her say this and shyly kisses her, enjoying her lips against his own. April let him lean over her body and pulls him down to kiss him fully. He tests and lets his tongue brush out against her mouth, she moans and parts her lips for him and his hesitant tongue met her eager one.

"Hmm?!" He broke the kiss to see her hand petting at the parting plastron that hide his growing erection. April laughs softly and pulls him back down into another heated kiss. She's done this tons of times before, teasing him out and touches him.

Her finger runs along the opening, he moans against her lips and feels himself becoming harder. Once it was open enough, she slips her finger inside and brushes him. He moans again as she sucked on his tongue. April pulls back and pushes him into the back of his shell.

"You're really red," She teases, easing his penis out and gives it a gentle tug. "Do you want me to..."

"I dunno, last time you almost choked." Donnie teases right back.

"Hey! I never done it before then, so hush!" She kisses the head, hearing a gasp and licks the underside of his erections. "Besides, you should know more then anyone that you won't learn anything of you don't practice."

"You're not wrong," He muses, watching her with a flushed face.

"So how do you want to do this?" He didn't really know, the most likely is the missionary position. Not to mention since she was virgin, it was going to hurt quite a bit and he wanted to cause as less pain as possible,

"If you don't mind...You...um...on your back?" He didn't think his face could get any redder. "I'm mean, only if your ok with that. I'm mean, if you want to do it differently, we can-"

"Shush. Donnie." She stops his rambling, her fingers against his lips. "Relax. It's ok, I'm fine with doing that."

Donatello nods embarrassedly and watches her sit back, pulling her pants and underwear off. Tossing them on the floor, she turns his attention back to him and sits up to peck his lips before laying down on her back in front of him.

"Oh! N-now?" He gets onto his knees and spreads her thighs apart, kissing against her knee. Easy into this, Donnie. He kept thinking to himself, she's never done this, hell, you've never done this. What if you fuck up and hurt her? You are going to hurt her, virgin, dummy!

"Hey, thinking too much again." He hears, feeling her hand slip up to his arm and giving it a squeeze. He looks up to meet her eyes. Crawling up her body and meets her lips with a kiss, letting his body settle between her legs. A hand slips up her side under his shirt to feel her breasts, rolling her harden nipples and hearing her sigh. Donnie smiles, pushing her shirt up and running his hot tongue over it, pulling her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. "Donnie..."

Her hands run over the back of his head, she just wants to touch him. He pulls back and blows on her hot skin, his eyes flick back up to her, seeing her flustered.

"You're so...wow." He says softly, kiss her chest once more before turning his attention back to her face. April flushes and hides her face in her hands, smiling embarrassedly. He takes her by the wrists and gently uncovers her face, kissing her nose. "Beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." She mutters as he kissed her lips next. He sat back up with his hands on her knees, rubbing them with his thumb. He rolls on a condom quickly, really small chance he could get her pregnant but it's always good to use protection.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt and I'll stop, ok?" Donatello wraps his arms under his thighs and pulls her against his pelvis, his warm erection brushing her, causing her to groan and arches her back.

"Go slow," April tells him, her arms falling onto the mattress on either side of her head. Donatello tries to be gentle as possible as he enters her body, she's so warm and felt so good but even though he was in pleasurable bliss, he watch for any of he wanting to stop. April's breath hitches and bites her lips, lets her eyes squeeze shut, a low whine in the back of her throat. He pauses, waiting for her to relax and kisses the tears lingering in the corner of her eyes.

"You ok?" The only answer he gets is a nod but doesn't move just yet, he wants to make sure. She lets out the breath she'd been holding, her body relaxing and going limp under him. When her eyes open, she gives him a smile and lifts her hips, wanting him to continue.

His arms wrap under her knees and moves, giving little thrusts until she met his groin. April was breathing hard and shaking with tiny jolts of pleasure, he could feel her tightening around him.

"We should have..." She takes a breath before looking up at him. "...Done this sooner."

"Only why you were ready," Donnie mutters, rocking his hips, testing thrust until he started a rhythm. Her arms were around his neck in seconds, moaning in his neck. Donatello's heart was racing in chest, seeing her writhing under him and by his actions. He kisses her again, whispering sweet things against her swollen lips.

"Donnie...Don-agh!" Moaning in his mouth before pulling him down for a deeper kiss, feeling her fingers nails rake against his shell. She was coming undone really fast, feeling her peak coming closer. "I'm almost...Don..."

Donatello senses she's close and picks up his pace, his own climax is near but he wanted her to come first. It didn't take longer for her to cry out into his chest and tighten around him as her orgasm took her.

"Apri-agh!" His muscles tense and hides his face against her head, coming undone right after her.

The only sound in Donnie's room was their heavy breathing, neither of them dare move from the other's warmth,too tired and comfortable to do so. April turns her head to kiss her turtle's cheek and sighs, wanting to sleep.

"That was amazing," She whispers, her voice was hoarse and tired. It wouldn't be long before she passed out. Donatello pulls back to look at her face and smiles.

"Yeah...sore any?"

"Maybe in the morning but for right now, I'm exhausted."

Donnie nods and sits up to get some tissues but panics.

"Oh god! There's blood!" He doesn't move, afraid that he'd hurt the red head any further.

"Donnie, Donnie! Relax!" April sits up with him, trying to calm him. "It's normal, this my first time. Of course, there's blood."

"Normal...o-ok." He slowly pulls himself free, tossing the used condom and returns with the tissues he meant to get in the first place.

They were each other's firsts and they were both happy with that, they trusted each other with their lives.

Once they were cleaned up, they were under the blankets, getting warm and in each other's arms. The last thing Donatello hears is April muttering 'I love you' and he falls a sleep with a smile on his face. /span/span  
>pre  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;" p 


End file.
